User blog:ShardofTruth/Codex entries per game
Mass Effect Primary = Aliens: Council Races Asari Salarians Turians Aliens: Extinct Races Protheans Rachni Aliens: Non-Council Races Batarians Elcor Geth Hanar Keepers Krogan Quarians Volus Aliens: Non-Sapient Creatures Husks Thresher Maws Varren Citadel and Galactic Government Citadel Citadel Council Citadel Space Spectres Humanity and the Systems Alliance Earth First Contact War Systems Alliance Planets and Locations Planets: Feros Planets: Ilos Planets: Noveria Planets: Virmire Region: Terminus Systems Uncharted Worlds Ships and Vehicles FTL Drive Military Ship Classifications Normandy Sovereign Space Combat Vehicles: M35 Mako Technology Biotics Computers: Artificial Intelligence (AI) Computers: Virtual Intelligence (VI) Element Zero ('Eezo') Mass Effect Fields Mass Relays Omni-tool Weapons, Armor, and Equipment Body Armor Kinetic Barriers ('Shields') Mass Accelerators Medi-gel Small Arms |-| Secondary = Player Tutorials 01: Basic Controls 02: Combat 03: The Tactics HUD 04: Character Advancement 05: Equipment 06: Armor and Shields 07: Decryption and Electronics 08: The Area Map 09: The Galaxy Map 10: Conversations 11: Vehicle Movement 12: Vehicle Combat 13: Cargo Bay Resources Personal History Summary Profile UPDATE: Bring Down the Sky Technology: Translation UPDATE: Pinnacle Station Technology: Combat Simulator Technology: Pinnacle Station Technology: Prefabricated Structures Aliens: Council Races Asari: Biology Asari: Culture Asari: Government Asari: Military Doctrine Asari: Religion Salarians: Biology Salarians: Culture Salarians: Government Salarians: League of One Salarians: Military Doctrine Salarians: Special Tasks Group Turians: Biology Turians: Culture Turians: Government Turians: Military Doctrine Turians: Religion Turians: The Unification War Aliens: Extinct Races Protheans: Beacon Protheans: Cipher Protheans: Data Disks Protheans: Mars Ruins Aliens: Non-Council Races Geth: Armatures Geth: Hoppers Krogan: Biology Krogan: Culture Krogan: Genophage Krogan: Krogan Rebellions Krogan: Military Doctrine Quarians: Economy Quarians: Government Quarians: Law and Defense Quarians: Migrant Fleet Quarians: Pilgrimage Quarians: Religion Citadel and Galactic Government Citadel Conventions Citadel Station: Citadel Security Services (C-Sec) Citadel Station: Presidium Ring Citadel Station: Serpent Nebula Citadel Station: Statistics Citadel Station: Wards Treaty of Farixen Humanity and the Systems Alliance Genetic Engineering Human Diplomatic Relations Systems Alliance: Geological Survey Systems Alliance: Military Doctrine Systems Alliance: Military Jargon Systems Alliance: Military Ranks Systems Alliance: N7 Terra Firma Party Timeline Planets and Locations Stations: Arcturus Station Stations: Gagarin Station Ships and Vehicles FTL Drive: Appearance FTL Drive: Drive Charge Space Combat: Combat Endurance Space Combat: General Tactics Space Combat: Planetary Assaults Space Combat: Trans-Relay Assaults Starships: Carriers Starships: Crew Considerations Starships: Cruisers Starships: Dreadnought Starships: Fighters Starships: Frigates Starships: Heat Management Starships: Sensors Starships: Thrusters Vehicles: Combat Drones Weapons: Ablative Armor Weapons: Disruptor Torpedoes Weapons: GARDIAN Weapons: Javelin Technology Biotics: Biotic Amps Biotics: Life as a Biotic Biotics: Training Communications Communications: Administration Communications: Methodology Credits ('Creds') Weapons, Armor and Equipment Upgrades Mass Effect 2 Primary = Aliens: Council Races Asari Salarians Turians Aliens: Extinct Races Protheans Aliens: Non-Council Races Batarians Collectors Elcor Geth Hanar Krogan Praetorians Quarians Reapers Reapers: Indoctrination http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Sovereign Volus Vorcha Citadel and Galactic Government Citadel Spectres Humanity and the Systems Alliance Rise of the Alliance Organizations Cerberus Cerberus: The Illusive Man Mercenaries: Blue Suns Mercenaries: Eclipse Mercenaries: The Blood Pack Planets and Locations Aeia Freedom's Progress Haestrom Horizon Illium Korlus Omega Pragia Rakhana The Perseus Veil Tuchanka Ships and Vehicles Normandy Armor Upgrade: Silaris Armor Normandy Shield Upgrade: Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Normandy SR-1 Normandy SR-2 Normandy Weapon Upgrade: Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon UT-47 Kodiak "Drop-Shuttle" Technology Biotics Element Zero ('Eezo') Mass Effect Fields Mass Relays Omni-tool Weapons, Armor, and Equipment Collector Particle Beam M-622 Avalanche Medi-gel ML-77 Missile Launcher |-| Secondary = Aliens: Council Races Asari: Ardat-Yakshi Asari: Biology Asari: Culture Asari: Government Asari: Justicars Asari: Military Doctrine Asari: Religion Salarians: Biology Salarians: Culture Salarians: Government Salarians: League of One Salarians: Military Doctrine Salarians: Special Tasks Group Turians: Biology Turians: Culture Turians: Government Turians: Military Doctrine Turians: Religion Turians: The Unification War Aliens: Extinct Races Protheans: Beacon Protheans: Cipher Protheans: Data Disks Protheans: Mars Ruins http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Rachni Aliens: Non-Council Races Collectors: Collector General Collectors: Harbinger Drell: Biology Drell: Culture Geth: Armatures Geth: Culture Geth: Heretics Geth: Technology http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Keepers Krogan: Biology Krogan: Blood Rage Krogan: Culture Krogan: Genophage Krogan: Krogan Rebellions Krogan: Military Doctrine Quarians: Economy Quarians: Government Quarians: Law and Defense Quarians: Pilgrimage Quarians: Religion Aliens: Non-Sapient Creatures http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Husks Husks: Scions http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Thresher Maws http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Varren Arrival: The Reapers' Secrets Object Rho Planet: Aratoht The Alpha Relay Cerberus Project: Overlord Planet: Aite Citadel and Galactic Government Citadel Conventions http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Citadel Council http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Citadel Space Citadel Station: Citadel Security Services (C-Sec) Citadel Station: Foundations Citadel Station: Presidium Ring Citadel Station: Serpent Nebula Citadel Station: Statistics Citadel Station: Wards Treaty of Farixen Humanity and the Systems Alliance http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Earth http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png First Contact War http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Gagarin Station ("Jump Zero") Genetic Engineering Systems Alliance: Geological Survey Systems Alliance: Military Doctrine Systems Alliance: Military Jargon Systems Alliance: Military Ranks Systems Alliance: N7 Terra Firma Party http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Timeline Planets and Locations http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Ilos Purgatory The Migrant Fleet http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Virmire Publications Ascension Fornax Revelation Shadow Games: The Broker's Secrets The Yahg Ships and Vehicles A-61 Mantis Gunship http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png FTL Drive FTL Drive: Appearance FTL Drive: Drive Charge Helios Thruster Module Space Combat: Combat Endurance Space Combat: General Tactics Space Combat: Planetary Assaults Space Combat: Pursuit Tactics Space Combat: Trans-Relay Assaults Starships: Carriers Starships: Crew Considerations Starships: Cruisers http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Starships: Dreadnoughts Starships: Fighters http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Starships: Frigates Starships: Heat Management Starships: Quarian Liveships Starships: Sensors Starships: Thrusters Weapons: Ablative Armor http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Weapons: Disruptor Torpedoes Weapons: GARDIAN http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Weapons: Javelin Weapons: Mass Accelerators Special Vehicles: The Hammerhead M-44 Hammerhead Technology Argus Planet Scan Technology Biotics: Biotic Amps Biotics: Life as a Biotic Biotics: Training Communications Communications: Administration Communications: Methodology http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Computers: Artificial Intelligence (AI) Computers: Haptic Adaptive Interface http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Computers: Virtual Intelligence (VI) Credits ("Creds") http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Drones Security Mechs The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets Grayboxes Kassa Fabrications Locust Lady Liberty Planet: Bekenstein The Veteran: Zaeed's Secrets M-451 Firestorm Mercenaries: Blue Suns (Full History) Planet: Zorya Weapons, Armor and Equipment http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Body Armor http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Kinetic Barriers ("Shields") http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Mass Accelerators http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Small Arms |-| Legend = Text changes * The same entry as in Mass Effect * A new entry in Mass Effect 2 *http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Entry is different (updated or newly written) in Mass Effect 2. Position changes, entry stays the same as in depicted game if no other symbol is present but name or image can vary *http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Mass Effect 2 entry position is different from Mass Effect. Mass Effect 3 Primary = Aliens: Council Races Asari Salarians Turians Aliens: Extinct Races Protheans Aliens: Non-Council Races Batarians http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Drell Elcor Geth Hanar http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Keepers Krogan Quarians Volus Aliens: Nonsapient Creatures http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Thresher Maws Citadel and Galactic Government Citadel Spectres Humanity and the Systems Alliance http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Councilor Donnel Udina http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/2935/me13.png Earth http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Human Diplomatic Relations Systems Alliance Known Associates http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Steven Hackett http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png David Anderson http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Dr. Liara T'Soni http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png EDI http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Garrus Vakarian http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Kaidan Alenko http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Ashley Williams http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Tali'Zorah http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Dr. Mordin Solus http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Jacob Taylor http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Jeff "Joker" Moreau http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Miranda Lawson http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Dr. Karin Chakwas Organizations http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Cerberus http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Cerberus: The Illusive Man Planets and Locations http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Gellix http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Grissom Academy http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Lessus http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Rannoch http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Sur'Kesh http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Thessia http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Tuchanka Ships and Vehicles http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Normandy SR-2 http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png UT-47 Kodiak Normandy Armor Upgrade: Silaris Armor Normandy Shield Upgrade: Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Normandy Weapon Upgrade: Thanix Magnetic-Hydrodynamic Weapon Technology Biotics Element Zero ('Eezo') Mass Effect Fields http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/2935/me13.png Mass Relays http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png Medi-Gel Omni-Tool http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Crucible http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/2935/me13.png The Genophage http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Genophage Cure The Reapers http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Harbinger http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png The Reapers http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/2096/me123.png Sovereign http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Indoctrination http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Reaper Variants http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Banshee http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Brute http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cannibal http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Harvester http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/2935/me13.png Husk http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Marauder http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Ravager Weapons, Armor, and Equipment http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Blackstar http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Geth Spitfire http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png M-560 Hydra http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png M-920 Cain http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Omni-Tool Weapons |-| Secondary = Aliens: Council Races Asari: Ardat-Yakshi Aliens: Extinct Races http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Rachni Aliens: Non-Council Races http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Collectors http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Krogan: Ancient History Krogan: Krogan Rebellions http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png Varren http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Vorcha http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Yahg Citadel and Galactic Government http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Citadel Council http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Citadel Space Humanity and the Systems Alliance http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Alliance News Network http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png First Contact War http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/2096/me123.png ME Timeline http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Systems Alliance: Special Operations Mass Effect 3: From Ashes http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Planets and Locations: Eden Prime http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Technology: Prothean Beacon Organizations http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Atlas http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Centurion http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Engineer http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Guardian http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Nemesis http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Phantom http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cerberus: Trooper http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Mercenaries: Blue Suns http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Mercenaries: Eclipse http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Mercenaries: The Blood Pack Planets and Locations http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Aeia http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Benning http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Cyone http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Feros http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Freedom's Progress http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Haestrom http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Illium http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Ilos http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Korlus http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Noveria http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Omega http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Ontarom http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Pragia http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Rakhana http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Sanctum http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Terminus Systems The Migrant Fleet http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png The Perseus Veil http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Virmire Ships and Vehicles http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png FTL Drive http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Military Ship Classifications http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/2096/me123.png Normandy SR-1 http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Space Combat Technology http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Shroud http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Artifacts http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Computers: Artificial Intelligence (AI) http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Computers: Virtual Intelligence (VI) The Reaper War http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Fall of Earth http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Fall of Khar'shan http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Desperate Measures http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Battle of Palaven http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Battle of Rannoch http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Cerberus Coup http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Fall of Thessia http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png The Miracle of Palaven The Reapers http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Harvesting http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Reaper Capabilities http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Reaper Vulnerabilites Weapons, Armor and Equipment http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Body Armor http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Kinetic Barriers ("Shields") http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Mass Accelerators http://img594.imageshack.us/img594/7091/me12i.png Small Arms http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png Tech Armor and Fortification |-| Legend = Text changes * The same entry as in Mass Effect * The same entry as in Mass Effect 2 *http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/4778/me3cs.png A new entry in Mass Effect 3 *http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/2935/me13.png Mass Effect entry is different (updated or newly written) in Mass Effect 3. *http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/2126/me23x.png Mass Effect 2 entry is different (updated or newly written) in Mass Effect 3. *http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/2096/me123.png Mass Effect entry is different (updated or newly written) in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Position changes, entry stays the same as in depicted game if no other symbol is present but name or image can vary *http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/9138/me1m.png Mass Effect 3 entry position is different from Mass Effect. *http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/6793/me2mf.png Mass Effect 3 entry position is different from Mass Effect 2. *http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/1555/me12m.png Mass Effect 3 entry position is different from Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. This could mean that the Mass Effect position also differes from the Mass Effect 2 position. Category:Blog posts